Masiaran Tervion
Email: iamsomeweirdo@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'0" Weight: 170 Age: 21 Place of Origin: Cairhein Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Brief History: Masiaran was born to a scholar in the city of Cairhien and was named by his mother to reflect on how she felt about him and his father. Cailien had filled her life with books and knowledge only to be swept off her feet by a charming young man with dazzling blue eyes and strong arms who gave her a month of passion and then deserted her. Nine months later, her son Masiaran was born. Knowing most of the Old Tongue, Cailien named her son for the lost love that she had and for the beloved that her son now was to her. (Mashiara in the Old Tongue means Beloved of Heart or Love Lost) Masiaran grew up in a small house with his mother and his mothers friend Greynl. Cailien constantly read to Masiaran to try to teach him all of her knowledge so that one day, she hoped, he would become a scholar like her. Cailien realized that her beloved would never be the worldly son that she wanted, but that he would be another charming and beautiful man, breaking hearts mistakingly. She was constantly getting compliments on how pretty her son was, but never a compliment on her raising him, seeing as he was a bastard. Everyone frowned upon Cailien's mistake, besides her best friend and roommate Greynl. Because of this mothers kept their daughters away from Masiaran for fear that he would do the same to them as his father had done to Cailien. He joined a hunting party as an aprentice and left his mother for most of the week, returning for the 9th and 10th days of the week. This is where he learned some skill with a bow and throwing knives. Well, some skill included being a very valuable aprentice. He was no master but somehow he was skilled at knowing when an animal would run or where one was hiding. He became part of the hunting party when he turned 17 and continued to hunt with them for three years. Then one night when he was home with his mother, she told him about an Aes Sedai and her warder that had come to the school asking after some information, which was too secret to tell him. He asked Cailien if they would be there the next day and if he could go with her to meet them. He had been scared of Aes Sedai as a child, but the stories of Warders sometimes fascinated him. His mother, after alot of begging from Masiaran and using his pretty eyes to cave her in, agreed to bring him to the school the next day. Masiaran met the Aes Sedai and her warder, who weren't as mean and scary as he had been told. When the warder asked him if he had any skill with a weapon, he explained about his hunting job and the warder offered him a position at the White Tower to train. After a night spent talking to his mother and telling her that this was the chance of a lifetime for him, she broke down crying and told him he could go. But before he left, she threatened him that if he forgot about her she would come to the White Tower and pull him back by the ear. That night Masiaran was told the truth about his father and what his name meant exactly. Cailien had always had the protection of her son and wasn't sure how to take his parting. First she lost the only love she had ever experienced and now she would be losing the only beloved of her heart that she could remember. Masiaran felt bad leaving his mother and Greynl without some protection, and also leaving his friends in the hunting party but at the same time he had learned about what a rotten man his father had been and was able to change his life forever. Being so close to his mother he was afraid that other men at the Tower would give him trouble for being weak but the Warder that was bringing him there told him it was a waste of time to worry. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios